1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing viscous and/or thixotropic materials, and, in particular, to such apparatus for use in industrial processes.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Conventionally, industrial mixers for paint, putty and other viscous and thixotropic materials have taken various forms, but generally comprise a receptacle adapted to hold the material to be mixed, and stirring devices. The receptacle is fixed or rotated and the stirring devices comprise paddles on rotors. In other forms, conventional mixers have included shaking, oscillating or vibrating mechanisms.
Typically, a quantity of unmixed viscous material is deposited in a receptacle and mixed therein until a satisfactory mixed material is produced. Consistency in homogeneity and texture has proved difficult to achieve and in the case of pasty material, the contents of the receptacle have at times proven difficult to dispense.